Forever: That's All I'm Asking For
by xAerodronex
Summary: Bella is normal, living with her mother until she finds out that there's more to life then being invisible, when she meets Edward all that changes. But what happens when he has a secret? "Edward," she said breathless, "Forever: That's All I'm Asking For."
1. The Prologue

**_Forever: That's All I'm Asking For_**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Too many nights I thrust my heart in sorrow, unto a woman I may never lay my eyes upon. Every night I wonder, pain in contrite, if she will ever abide in my wings. Shutters on the lonely dwelling cackle, bringing long sleepless nights. I wait for you, my dear lady, for as long as I must. The day, the day. The night, the night. Oh, how I wait and long to touch thou, so delicate and kind. For you, I wait._

I must have read the poem a million and one times before I lay to bed that night. How charming he always was, and still is. I couldn't wait to finally meet him. At last, I would meet the boy I have been dreaming of since the first little message in email.

It was actually a mistake. A boy named Edward had accidentally sent me a poem, of which was obviously supposed to be sent to someone different, but the address was faulty, and went to my inbox. Ever since then, Edward and I had started chatting mindlessly, never thinking much about it.

We started to get close over time, even though I've never met him; I've talked to him through these lovely emails. He loved to share poems, song lyrics, anything he thought I would like. Edward is very old-fashioned. I learned that he didn't believe in many things; like losing virtue before marriage. It was sweet actually.

It was funny, I had to admit, how all this came about. I knew not what he looked like, I didn't know what his voice sounded like, and I had no clue at how beautiful his smile was. All I knew was that his last name was Cullen. He lived in a house that consisted of 7 people.

His step mom and dad, his 2 stepsisters, his 2 stepbrothers, and him. It was shocking how Carlisle and Esme, his mom and dad, took in for all these kids when they were young. None of them were actually related, and they moved constantly, so it was okay that his 2 stepsisters dated his 2 stepbrothers. The only person that was left out of the whole ordeal was himself.

Once he told me this I immediately felt horrible. But, I realized that he was kind of like me, left out. My parents were separated when I was younger, my dad staying in Forks, where I was born. And my mom moved to Florida, dragging me along with her. I'm not very popular, or pretty, or smart. I don't do sports in fear of killing myself from my inherited clumsiness. So, I pretty much went on in life being as invisible as I could manage. Until I met Edward.

One night, when him and I started chatting on AIM, I asked him if there would ever be a chance that we could meet. He said maybe, and I asked him where he lived, wanting him to be truthful. I was so shocked when the monitor read: I live in Forks, Washington. I then spilled to him my whole family background, and he was as shocked as I was. I asked him if his family was planning on moving anytime soon, and when he said no, I just couldn't help myself.

I didn't tell Edward of my plan, but that night I went to my mother and told her one of the most life changing things in my entire life.

"Mom?" I asked, granting permission to speak.

She pulled herself away from her work laptop, pulled her shiny black rectangle-rimmed glasses down on her nose, and gave me what I call the 'Yes?' look. I took a deep breath, and blurted it out.

"I want to live with dad."

She looked at me kind of skeptically then said, "Really?"

I nodded my head. She then got up out of her seat, shutting her laptop, and made her way around the desk to stand in front of me.

"Why the sudden change in mind?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously, "You pregnant?"

"Mom!" I shrieked, " No. Why would you say that?"

Renee pulled her glasses back up to look me in the eyes, then what she said next shocked me.

"Do really want to go, because if so your dad has wanted you to live with him for a long time?"

"Yes." I nodded, "It's going to be the beginning of my junior year in high school mom, and I don't want to be known as a nobody anymore. I want to start out new, fresh, and different. I don't want to be Isabella anymore."

"Then who do you want to be?" she asked, turning her laptop back on and going to an airport web site.

I was getting to her and I knew it. It was so close I could almost taste it. I thought quickly of another lie to add on to my current stream of lies.

"I want to be Bella Swan, the new transfer from Florida, coming in to her junior year at Forks High School."

"How about tomorrow night?"

There was a long pause when I really didn't understand what she meant, I looked up at her face and she had a beautiful smile plastered on it, one of the many traits I wished I had inherited from her, but I didn't. Then, I realized. I was going to Forks. I was aloud to go to Forks!

I threw myself at her as she chuckled, and then said, "You better get packing!"

And then that leads me to where I am now. On a blue-lined, clean smelling airplane, getting ready for take-off. I smiled at the piece of paper in my hands. It was Edwards poem, the one I adored most. I had printed it out with my mother's printer before I left. I folded the paper back up, and slipped it into my back pocket, taking my Ipod out. I slipped the headphones onto my ear and leaned back, relaxing and closing my eyes.

I knew that Renee knew that there was some other odd and strange reason I wanted to come to Forks, but of course I didn't tell her why. I loved the fact that in a matter of 48 hours I would be in the same town as Edward. A smile made it's way onto my face as I turned my Ipod up louder, trying to block out the snores of an elderly behind me.

I couldn't wait to get to Forks.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys!! Guess what? Believe it or not: THIS IS MY FIRST TWILIGHT FANFICTION!! Yay! Haha, I'm pumped. Anyways, I hope you like and please review because if you guys like it I will continue! Okay, well Thanks for Reading and Please, Please, Please Review!!!!**

**_Traegon:]_**


	2. I shouldn't love you, but I want to

**_Forever: That's All I'm Asking For_**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Bella!" yelled Charlie, waving his arms in the air to make it easier to spot him.

I grabbed my bags and headed over to where he was, then sat my bags down and he embraced me. It had been a long time since I'd hugged him, let alone talked to the poor guy, so it was kind of awkward. I brushed the awkwardness away in my mind and smiled at him.

"Wow." was all he could manage to say as he stepped away from me, "You've really grown up! Look how beautiful you are."

I blushed a dark shade of red when he had said that. Beautiful? No one had called me beautiful since I was little, and I was really surprised to hear it now. Charlie must have noticed the slight awkwardness to his statement, and he picked up my bags.

"Charlie, it's okay. I can get those." I said, trying to re-grab my bags from him.

"Oh, no you don't! You must be tired from the flight. How about we grab something to eat and then head back to the house?" he smiled.

Well, Charlie ended up taking me to a small diner to eat. We mostly just made small talk over the meal, him asking how Renee and Phil was and about my old school, grades, and friends. After he heard about that I decided to try to strike up a conversation of my own.

"So, has Forks changed since my mother lived here?" I said, while Charlie and I were waiting for the waitress with the check.

"Kind of; Not really. It's still quite rainy and cloudy most of the time, and the winters are harshly cold, but that's about the only bad thing about Forks. Other then that, it's great. Good schooling, nice kids, many job offerings. I think you'll like it here."

I smiled at that and Charlie paid for our meal. It took us 20 minutes to get back to Charlie's house, and once we got there I had a little surprise of my own. Parked by the curb of Charlie's house, which by the way didn't look like it changed a bit, was an old red truck. Personally, I loved it.

"See that beauty?" he asked me as he pointed to the truck on the curb, "She was real cheap that thing. Took her into Billy's son, you remember Billy, don't you? Any ways, got her all fixed up. She's for you."

My eye's lit up with excitement and Charlie must have noticed because he smiled. Once we pulled up to the whole house Charlie and I walked over to the big red truck.

"She has a couple problems with her; she's not very fast, she doesn't have a radio, and she's kind of loud, but I think she'll do the job." he replied, nervously looking over at me.

I went over to Charlie and hugged him, "Thank you so much, Charlie! You really shouldn't have."

"Aww, well. It's my gift to you. Hope you like it."

That night I unpacked my things into my old room, when I used to visit in the summer, and then took a shower. After my body was washed clean, and all my things where they should have been, I reached over and turned the old computer that Charlie provided me with. It was very old, and it was surprising that it even still ran, but all the less, I was thankful.

"Hey Bells. Just came up to say goodnight." said Charlie, suddenly peeping into the door.

"Goodnight, Charlie." I replied, and he closed the door and retreated back downstairs.

I waited until I couldn't hear footsteps anymore to sign in to AIM. It was 9:30; 'Edward Time' as I secretly called it.

**Topazeyes12: Hello Beautiful**

**RomeoNJuliet8: Hi. How are you?**

**Topazeyes12: I'm fine, thanks. How about you, love?**

**RomeoNJuliet8: Good, now that you're talking to me. I missed you.**

**Topazeyes12: I missed you too. It's been two days since you've been on. Where have you been?**

**RomeoNJuliet8: Sorry. It's been hectic. **

**Topazeyes12: It's fine.**

**Topazeyes12: But, are you okay? You seem a little upset?**

**RomeoNJuliet8: Oh. No, I'm not. I just don't want to go to school tomorrow.**

**Topazeyes12: Ah, do any of us really want to go?**

**RomeoNJuliet8: No. I guess your right. But, I never did get to ask you…**

**Topazeyes12: Ask me what, love? **

**RomeoNJuliet8: What school do you go to?**

**Topazeyes12: Forks High School. **

I smiled at that. I thought about jumping up and down, and maybe even screaming, but I decided better of it since Charlie was probably trying to go to bed below me. I then went over to my closet, picked out my best outfit for school tomorrow, and hung the hanger on the handle of my door.

**Topazeyes12: Are you there, Bella?**

**RomeoNJuliet8: Oops. Sorry! **

**Topazeyes12: It's okay.**

We talked for hours that night, I think it my have actually gone until 3:00 that night when I finally said that I had to go to bed for school tomorrow. I really hated saying goodbye to him, but unfortunately my tired troublesome eyes wouldn't allow me any longer.

**RomeoNJuliet8: I'm sorry, Edward. I have to go to bed. **

**Topazeyes12: Wait… **

**Topazeyes12: One second, my love. **

**RomeoNJuliet8: Okay.**

**Topazeyes12: Check your email before you retire to bed. Goodnight Bella.**

**RomeoNJuliet8: Goodnight Edward.**

A few seconds after that I signed off; but only to sign on excitedly to my email. I knew that he had to have left me a message that I would love to read. After signing on, I clicked on the little blinking wording that read, 'One New Message'. I clicked on the message from Topazeyes12, and read through it.

_I shouldn't need you, but I do. I shouldn't want to kiss you, but I yearn to. I shouldn't converse with you, but I must. I shouldn't love you, but I want to…_

_I've never seen your face. I've never felt your skin. I've never smelt your fragrance. I've never heard your voice. I've never tasted your lips. I've never held you, but that doesn't mean I've never wanted to._

A teardrop fell from my streaked face and imprinted a dark circle on my blue pajama bottoms. I've never met this boy in my life, and yet I felt like I truly loved him, and it seemed as though he felt the same. It was a really weird feeling that I wasn't used to, but I had it any ways.

I saved the message to my folder, 'Edward's Emails', and then shut the computer down. I was surprised that the sound of the computer wasn't enough to wake Charlie, not to mention the two times I tripped on the ripples of the carpet below my feet as I made my way over to my bed. I was already clumsy enough without the help of my fast blurring eyes.

The tears just kept coming, no matter how many times I told myself to stop. I cried myself to sleep that night, not because I was upset, but because for once in my life I was happy and loved.

* * *

**A/N: Hi Guys!! It's me again. Anyways, here is the first real chapter of Forever: That's All I'm Asking For. I actually got the title off of a Edward and Bella fan dubed picture, and it was so cute that I had to name my story it. I really hope that you guys enjoy this fanfiction because it's one that id like to continue. Thanks for Reading and Please Review!!**

**Traegon:]**


End file.
